


Bittersweet Reunion

by Kaishiru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Romance, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'It's been six months since then. When I tried to kill my beloved... I want to see him. But will he ever forgive me for what I've done to him?'</em> kiryuusei, Treasonshipping, Inverseshipping, Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Reunion

_***Kiryu's POV*** _

_I should run. Run away from here as fast as I can and never look back_ , I thought to myself as I rode past the city limits of Neo Domino at 10 a.m. My heartrate soared out of anticipation when I'd finally reached the newly built Daedelus Bridge into the Satellite Sector where my friends live. Part of my mind did notice all the changes for the better that they've done to the Satellite as well as the rest of Neo Domino but I wasn't worried about that. They sent me an email a few months back, telling me about this. What I was worried about, I mean  _really_ worried about was whether my friends Jack, Crow and Yusei would ever forgive me for all of the bad things I've done. Then again, why should they? I was a Dark Signer after all.

The one person I know shouldn't forgive me at all under no circumstances is Yusei. My beloved Yusei. I thought he'd betrayed me awhile back in our Team Satisfaction days but I was sadly mistaken my emotions clouded my judgement. It made me see things that didn't really happen. He didn't betray me. He was trying to stop me from doing something horribly wrong. As a result, I hurt Yusei. The one I loved. Physically and emotionally. Yusei loved me and I end up hurting him. Even tried to kill him. My Shooting Star... The guilt was too much for me to bear. I even tried taking my own life several times. Then, on my last attempt at suicide, Yusei's face flashed into my mind. The way his beautiful face would look if he even knew I tried to kill myself and succeeded. If I  _had_ succeeded in my attempt, I would've hurt Yusei in the worst way possible. I had realized that I'd be taking myself away from Yusei. Now that I've realized what I was doing, I couldn't bring myself to commit suicide anymore. Now I have a new resolve: To see Yusei again. Even though I don't deserve him.

As I rode through the streets, it dawned on me that I'd forgot to send my friends an email saying that I'll be in town today. I knew why too. It was because I was too keyed up the previous day to do anything else. I stopped a couple of pedestrians to ask them for directions to my friends' place. Apparently, it was easier than I thought since  _everyone_ in the entire city knew about Yusei. As soon as I mentioned his name, a huge crowd of people came out of nowhere surrounded me and started shooting off questions at me. It was irritating since some of them were personal and most of the personal questions involved Yusei and those questions triggered some of my blushes. Before they asked me anymore questions, I had to beg them to give me the address to Yusei's place. To my relief, some random woman who was walking with her son holding her hand told me the directions. I thanked her before speeding off on my runner faster than before.

As the sun crossed into high noon, my eagerness to see my friends and Yusei has increased even more as well as the anxiety. I'm sure I can see them now without trying to run away. I'm almost there. Just a few more blocks... I can't run now. I know I can't now that I've come this far. I must see my friends again. Seeing Yusei again will make me the happiest person in the world.

I finally arrived at their place. From the looks of it, it's pretty spacious considering that the four of us lived in something like this in our Satisfaction days. I chuckled darkly at the memories that flowed through my mind that second. I really did go mental, did I? How pitiful.

I heard an explosion coming from inside as I pulled up to their garage slowly and jumped. Then the garage door started opening and my heart stopped then sank alittle when Crow stepped out. I thought it would be Yusei then... Crow spotted me staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear and confusion then gasped.

"No way...Kiryu?" he gasped, I took off my helmet.

"Hi, Crow." I said to him casually, smiling lightly. "I decided to ride down here to see you guys."

"You could've called or emailed us first."

"Sorry. I really wanted to see you guys again."

Crow still looked confused if not cautious but he sort of recovered several seconds. I got off my duel runner as he said, "Well, why don't you come in? Jack and Yusei will be thrilled to see you again. Come on, bring your runner in here too. Don't worry, we have tons of space now."

"Sure." I rolled my runner into the spacious garage which is bigger than I thought. It's not just a garage, it's a workshop too. Part of my mind noticed Crow run off into the back of the house as I parked my runner next to theirs. I looked around their garage and noticed what looked like an incomplete duel runner hooked up to an generator-type of engine by jumper cables. And it's smoking alittle.  _What the hell were they_ doing _in here?_  I thought to myself as I stared at the smoking engine in horror.

"Kiryu?" I started at the sound of Jack's voice and turned to look at him. "I thought Crow was joking when he said you were here. What made you come back to see us?" Jack asked me, glowering. I may have deserved that.

"I just wanted to come down here to see you, Crow and...Yusei." I could barely get his name out. "To make sure you guys are okay." I answered, looking away.  _If Yusei's okay..._

Crow sighed apprehensively. My eyes locked onto him automatically.

"What?" I demanded.

"So you're not moving down here?" he asked.

"I  _do_ have a house now, Crow." I retorted.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And I can't. I can't be near him like that. After what I've done, I can't. It's too much." I sighed heavily, my throat was getting thick.  _Run, Kiryu,_ I told myself. "I better go." I grabbed my helmet which was now sitting on the seat of my runner. Jack grabbed my arm before I proceeded to roll my runner outside.

"Let go of me!" I said angrily.

"No. Yusei wants to see you, Kiryu." Jack said as he yanked my arm toward his body. I fell back slightly before he caught me by my shoulders then spun me around to face him directly. He glared at me intensely. "That's the real reason why you came down here, right? To see Yusei?"

I nodded then answered. "Yes. That's why. But I don't deserve to see him."

"It doesn't matter if you think you don't deserve him, Kiryu. He loves you."

I stared at him stunned. "What?"

"Yusei loves you." Jack repeated. "He always has." My face smoothed out when Jack had uttered those three words. His words flowed through my doubtful mind over and over trying to process it. The next words that escaped my lips were the ones I've been dying to ask for the longest time.

"Yusei's still in love with...me? How is it that he still loves me after everything I've done to him? You  _and_ Crow were there when you've seen me do it. I've hurt him. Tried to kill him."

"Like I said, 'It doesn't matter.' Yusei loves you. He forgives you."

I gasped slightly. "He forgives me?" Both Jack and Crow nodded. I sighed while smiling lightly. "Yusei really does have a big heart does he?"

"Yeah but he's a fierce duelist." said Crow as Jack laughed in agreement.

The three of us moved into the living area of the house and proceeded to the living room to talk some more. Jack went into the kitchen then returned with three cups of tea minutes later. The tv was on some channel that airs turbo duel tournaments but we weren't really paying any attention to it. We must've sat there for ten minutes sipping our tea before they started asking me questions where I had been. I sidetracked them by asking about Yusei since I haven't seen him since I'd arrived here. They told me that he was at work and won't be back until sunset.

"Where does he work?" I demanded.

"He mostly does repairs. Right now he's at the Duel Academy." Crow answered.

"I'm heading there now." I said automatically as I stood up abruptly. Crow and Jack stood up with me and held me to keep me from leaving. "Why are you guys stopping me?"

"If you care about Yusei, I mean really care about him, you'd stay here and wait for him the same way he's waited or you all this time." Jack told me as I relaxed. I stared at him in disbelief. "Look, the best present you could ever give Yusei is you, Kiryu. When he comes home and unexpectedly sees your face, it will make him the happiest he's ever been." My face relaxed as well as my posture and sat back down on the couch. He's right. I care about Yusei alot though I'm not sure how staying here until he comes home will prove that I love him but it's the one thing I can give Yusei. Me. I can give him me, my body, my entire being to him. My heart already belongs to him.

"Fine. I'll wait for him." I promised. Jack and Crow stared at me apprehensively.

"Good." said Crow. He looked at his watch and blurted out, "Well, I have to be at work. in 20 so see you guys later. Save some dinner for me, Jack." Crow dashed out of the room and I heard the garage door open then close and the sound of his runner powering up and speeding off.

"What the hell made him think that I'm the one who's cooking tonight?" Jack grumbled then sighed. "Well, I'd better go pick up the things I'll need for later after I run a couple of errands first. Will you be okay here by yourself, Kiryu?"

I glared at him irritantly and said with a note of petulance in my voice, "I'm not a fucking kid, Jack!"

Jack laughed at my tone and I glowered at him as he said, "I'll see you later then. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, Kiryu."

I walked with him to the front and opened the garage for him as he started up bhis runner. He sped off as soon as the garage door was fully open. Then I closed the garage door soon after and returned to the living area. The tv was still on the same channel and I sighed in frustration. I wanted to see Yusei so much right now but I promised Jack and Crow I wouldn't leave here until Yusei comes home and sees me. His smiling face when he sees me had crossed my mind. I smiled at the thought.

 _Fine! I'll stay here like I promised!_  I thought to myself as I threw myself down on the couch. After a few minutes of watching tv, I yawned. Now that I think of it, I haven't gotten any sleep since yesterday. I was too keyed up to do anything really because I decided to come down here. My anxiousness rised to new levels and I haven't realized I was seriously crashing. I yawned again before my eyes closed. Then, my mind was taken over by unconsciousness so soon...

The smell of cabbages, tomato and a variety of other foods reached my senses and my eyes snapped open. It didn't take me long to figure out that I've slept a really long time. The house was really dark except for the kitchen light that had barely touched my eyes. The tv is now off. I sat up slowly then noticed a light colored blanket sliding off my body. Someone must've placed it on me while I was sleeping... My stomach started filling up with butterflies.  _Yusei_. He's home now. He came home and saw me sleeping then covered me with this blanket. Then almost as quick as my happiness came, it dissipated when I finally realized that I wasn't awake to see his face when he came home some time ago. I stood up as I looked towards the kitchen with anticipation. The blanket fell to the floor partially.  _I want to see him. I_ have  _to_ , I thought as I finally willed my legs to move. I walked towards the kitchen slowly as my heartrate soared and my breathing became irregular.  _Breathe, Kiryu_ , said the voice in my head.  _Who am I kidding? I'm fucking terrified! What will he think once he sees me?_  I stepped into the kitchen and saw him standing there in front of the stove 10, 20 feet away from me. My heart and my breathing stopped.

My heart stopped then picked up again quicker than before. Yusei is as beautiful as ever.

My thoughts and my memory hadn't done him any justice when he turned to face me. I already knew I took advantage of every aspect of him when my eyes scanned over his angelic features when he'd turned to face me. My eyes wasted no time going over his tan skin, the mark on his left cheek, his full, soft lips-now twisted up into a smile, the curve of his nose which is a little small but it suited him so well, the smooth angle of his cheekbones, his spiky onyx hair with gold streaks in it-his onyx bangs obscured his forehead and over his eyes slightly.

I saved his eyes for last after I traced over his slender body in his regular tight-fitting clothes. His eyes are one of my favorite features of Yusei that I love. If I looked directly into them, I'd lose my train of thought. They're wide, a warm dark blue, framed with thick, beautiful black lashes. I could drown in them forever.

Then Yusei spoke in an alarmed tone that instantly brought me back to reality.

"Kiryu, what's with that face? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked as he set the ladle he was holding down and darted over to me. I blinked then shook my head lightly.  
How is it that he's speaking to me like he hasn't seen me in a few days rather than a few months?

"No, just surprised. I...didn't think you'd want to see me, Yusei." I finally answered him as he casually touched my forehead then cheek. It took me a minute to realize that he's seeing if I have a fever. "I'm not sick." I added.

"So you thought I wouldn't want to see you?" he asked, his face looked slightly offended. "Kiryu, I always wanted to see you. Now that you're here, I'm happy."

"You are?" Yusei was so close. As soon as he wrapped his arms around my torso, his scent filled my sinus cavities. He smelled like cinnamon. I wrapped my arms around him, clutching him closer to my body. I kept inhaling his intoxicating scent. Yusei smelled the same way now as he did back then.

"Yes." He answered, pulling away to cup my face in his hands and smiled. His eyes looked warm and beautiful. "I love you." he whispered, now wrapping his arms around my neck. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly.

"I love you too, Yusei." I sighed a second later then kissed him again, holding him close to my body. I slipped my tongue through his parted lips, admiring his exquisite taste. He tasted as wonderful as I remember too. Like mango or maybe pomegranate then I tasted a flavor that was mostly Yusei. I deepened the kiss, trying to taste more of his flavor then pulled away to kiss his neck. When I slipped my hand up his shirt, he shivered in pleasure. Then almost too soon, Yusei pulled away from me, shoving against my chest lightly.

"Sorry, Kiryu but our friends will be home any minute now and I'm sure they don't want to see us make love to each other." he said as his tan cheeks flushed a little. "Can you wait 'til after dinner?"

I could feel my face slipping into a pout. Yusei smirked at my disgruntled face then walked back to tend to the food some more. I wanted so much to ravage Yusei and I completely forgot about our friends.  _Damn it..._  Oh well. I know I get to have fun later...  
I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Why can't I have you now?" I whispered into his ear. Yusei whirled around to protest only to be captured into an unexpected kiss. The ladle he was holding dropped back into the soup. He soon melted into my frame as I grabbed his waist and lifted him onto the kitchen counter to the left of the stove, so I wouldn't have to lean in as much. This worked so much better since Yusei, who apparently isn't objecting to this, is about five inches shorter than me. His arms locked around my neck permanently as his body continued melting into mine.

Then we heard the garage open and the sound of duel runners pulling in then shutting down soon after but we continued kissing. Two people cleared their throats. Jack and Crow. _Shit._  I recognized the sound from both of them separately. Jack sounded jokingly and annoyed. As for Crow, he sounded uncomfortable. I'd almost forgotten that we weren't alone in the house anymore and the way Yusei was curved around me was definitely not appropriate for  _anyone_ to see. Embarrassed, Yusei and I released each other immediately, our faces completely flushed. Jack chuckled at our facial expressions which were mixed with horror, chagrin, and frustration for me.

Obviously, our two friends know about our sex life and the fact that we know that  _they_ know is just wrong. Were Yusei and I too loud at one point? My face was now the same shade of red as Yusei's.

"Uhh, if you two need some private time, feel free to use the bedrooms. Not the kitchen. I mean people eat in here you know." Crow finally said to us after regaining his composure as if he needed to. He wasn't the one making out with his lover in the kitchen where anyone could see us.

"Looks like our Yusei is enjoying his present we'd left for him." said Jack, snickering. Yusei looked down as his face became even redder and I became very irritated. Partially because Jack was the one who said that he'd be shopping for the food but he had Yusei do it instead. I glared at him and he smirked at me.

What the hell. He's trying to punish me.

"Shut up." I snapped as Yusei jumped off the counter to set the food on the table. His face was still flushed. Jack still smirked at us.

 _Okay, he's really trying to piss me off right now,_ I thought as I sat down at the circular table that was in the center of the kitchen. Crow sat where I assume is across from me then Yusei sat next to me. And Jack, who I scowled at the whole time, sat next to Yusei. Jack, Crow and myself thanked Yusei for the food then started eating immediately. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I vaguely noticed I was scarfing down the Japanese hamburgers Yusei cooked to perfection. Jack looked disgusted, Crow bemused and Yusei actually found this very funny. Chagrin overcame me as he giggled.

During the course of the time we were eating, my two friends and my beloved started asking me questions regarding to what I've been doing for the past six months. I mentioned that I've been wallowing in my own guilt for trying to kill Yusei. Nothing new there but when I had mentioned that I tried taking my life over it, they looked horrified. There was silence between the four of us as Yusei dropped his drink upon setting it down.

"Sorry. Clumsy me." he finally said, smiling sheepishly. Jack and Crow grimaced and I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that. The look on their faces said it all. The look on Yusei's face was the hardest for me to process. Hurt and anguish were all over his face until he attempted to cover it up quickly. But I could still see the pain in his perfect dark blue eyes. I knew I'd hurt him if I returned. I finally came to see the man I love after ix months of absence and I hurt him again?

I'm horrible. Despicable for hurting someone so beautiful  _again_.

When I offered to help clean up the spilled drink but Yusei refused as he got up then grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the mess himself. The four of us never said anything else nor conversation during the entire meal. The mood between us had changed from happy to completely gloomy.

Yusei finished eating before the rest of us had and dashed off somewhere, leaving me anxious and worried about him. Jack followed after him, leaving his plate unfinished. Now it was just Crow and myself sitting at the table. I lost my appetite after hurting Yusei. Crow didn't want to waste his own food so he set it to the side then put the food up in the refrigerator while I cleared the table and filled the sink up with soapy water in order to wash the dishes. When I'd started to wash a plate, Crow offered to help me. I knew he was going to use this as a chance to ask me why I did what I did for these past six months.

"So you tried to kill yourself. Why? What did you think you'd get out of it, Kiryu?"

I took a deep, unsettling breath. "I was a Dark Signer, Crow. Unlike your friend Carly, I remember. I remember everything I've done when I was a Dark Signer.  _Everything_. Those memories haunted me for six months. The one memory that's haunted me the most was when I attacked Yusei with my Earthbound God. He fell off his runner, injuring himself and I laughed at the sight of him like that. I was laughing at his pain and was disappointed when I didn't kill him." My throat was thick so I took in another deep breath to steady myself while Crow stared at me with astonished eyes, the plate he was holding was partially scrubbed. He understood very well because he was there too, watching from the distance. Both he and Jack saw me hurt Yusei.

"I knew I had to tell you guys about my reasons for doing this eventually but I hoped I'd never mention this to Yusei of all people. Only because I knew full well how he'd react. Now, I had just broken his heart, Crow." I handed Crow a clean dish to dry, then taking the partially scrubbed one out of his hands.

"Kiryu, I know you feel horrible but what had made you, well more like kept you from committing suicide again?" Crow asked, staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It was my love for Yusei. I wanted to see him again. To touch him. I'd also thought of what he'd say or how brokenhearted he'd be if I had committed suicide. I love Yusei too much to do that to him. I realize that now." I answered him, then sighed as I handed him another dish. "He's really gonna let me have it, is he Crow?"

"Don't know. Yusei's not the type to fly off the handle but then again, what you've sprang on him might've been the tipping point."

"Thanks. That's reassuring." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice as I gave Crow the last few dishes and some silverware to dry.

"I'm just telling you this for your own good for when you go talk to Yusei later."

"Crow, I'm not sure if that's-" I began.

"And don't even think about running away, Kiryu." Crow interjected.

"I won't. I won't." I promised him.

After finishing up our conversation, Crow and I joined Jack in the living room to watch tv. Yusei wasn't in here. Jack worked on his laptop while his eyes flickered to the tv occasionally. I shuddered at the thought of him not neing here again.  
"Did Yusei leave again?" I finally asked, fearing the answer a little bit.

"Nope. He's taking a bath right now." Jack answered me without looking up from his computer screen. When I'd gotten up to find him, Jack snapped at me, "Yo, wait until he's done you perv."

"Why are you making me wait?!" I asked him, infuriated.

"Because Yusei waited for  _you_. Six months." He snapped at me. I glared at him for a minute then sat back down. Crow sighed as if this whole day drained him of everything he had.

I waited impatiently for Yusei to finish his bath. During this time, Jack's favorite show, some mindless sitcom, was on tv. He was into the show more than whatever he's doing on that laptop of his. Probably messaging Carly on Facebook or something. Whenever there was an commercial break, Jack typed on the keys of his laptop ferociously. It was the most irritating cycle to even watch. After a half hour passed, the show was over. I sighed heavily and shook my head, feeling brain dead. As the credits rolled, I heard multiple doors opening and closing in the distance. Soon after hearing the sound, Jack went to check on Yusei after forcing me to stay seated with a look on his face. Seriously? Is Jack punishing me or is he trying to piss me off?

Then Crow and I heard muffled talking coming from the back. I strained my ears a bit to hear what they're saying but to no avail. I couldn't hear any better than a second ago. No point in listening, I guess. After a few minutes passed, Jack returned to the living room just before I heard a door close in the back again.

"How is Yusei?" I quickly asked him, sounding a little unsure since that wasn't the question I wanted to ask.

"Better. He wanted me to tell you he's prepared a bath for you." Jack then gestured me to follow him and I obliged. As we walked to the back of the house, he kept pointing off where his room is at, Crow's bedroom, Yusei's then the bedroom at the end of the hallway I quickly assumed was the guest bedroom. Wasn't Jack going to show me where the bathroom is at?

Jack opened the door and that's when I noticed the picture of us a few years back when we where Team Satisfaction on the night table beside the bed. The bed itself was ivory and the light of the moon shining into the room made the color look pale white. A clean towel rested on the bed with the change of clothes on the dresser.

As I gazed upon this room in wonder and soon realized that this wasn't a guest bedroom.

It's  _my_ bedroom...

My throat instantly tightened. I wasn't used to this. Someone taking care of me this way. Yusei's unspoken concern for me caught me by surprise only because I'm the one who takes care of him. This is completely new for me. The thought almost made me cry. Yusei is so sweet to even do something like this for me. His heart's in the right place especially when it comes to me.

Jack noticed my unfathomable expression and smiled as I began pacing around  _my_ room slowly.

"This room is for me isn't it? He...he prepared this room for me?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Jack answered me. "Yusei prepared it for you shortly after we moved here. We got a good deal on this place and we each have our own bathroom too. When you're done, go see Yusei. He wants to see you."

"Yeah. I will." I promised as he closed the door to  _my_ room. The words were a little new to say. I'm still unsure if I even want to stay here or if Yusei even  _wants_ me here.

After admiring my new bedroom, I stripped out of my clothes, grabbed the towel sitting on my bed and walked into the bathroom then closing the door behind me. I let the towel fall out of my hands then continued walking until I'd reached the shower. I turned the water on the way I like it. Hot. To relax me and started scrubbing myself clean. Out of eagerness to be with Yusei sooner, I scrubbed quicker than usual but thoroughly. I didn't want to ignore the bath that Yusei had prepared for me earlier so I quickly hopped in that after I was fully clean. The water wasn't as hot as the shower since it had been sitting for a while. I sat there while I let the water dissipate any lingering tension in my body. It couldn't be rushed no matter how much I wanted it to.

After the tension was gone, I stumbled out of the tub, drained the water then hurriedly toweled myself dry. I wrapped the towel around my waist and took a deep breath before I opened the bathroom door.

Almost immediately, I spotted Yusei in a robe sitting on my bed. As I closed the bathroom door, Yusei half ran across the room to throw himself into my now open arms. I wanted so much to reciprocate his hug but instead, I gripped his shoulders and pushed him away from my body gently.

"I'm sorry, Yusei." I said, holding him at arms length. He looked confused and frightened of my instant rejection but that wasn't the case with me.

"For what?"

"For hurting you before and then again earlier."

"Oh." he said as he realized on what I was talking about. "Is that why you wanted to kill yourself? To take yourself away from me? All because you hurt me?"

 _I knew it..._  I thought to myself then answered, "Yeah." Yusei looked away from me, looking offended.

"I hate that I'm the reason you've attempted suicide."

"That's not what I ment, Yusei."

"Then what  _did_ you mean?" He was livid now.

"Yusei," I began. "When I was a Dark Signer, I did horrible things. The one memory that haunts me over and over is the one where I've hurt you. I remember  _everything_. Every bad thing I've done has been etched permanantly into my mind. I'm the only one who even remembers being a Dark Signer. And I hated it. Hated myself for even submitting myself to the dark power. That's why I've tried to kill myself." I said, practically repenting to the only person I think is  _my_ God. My angel...

"Kiryu, I love you... Isn't that enough?" Yusei protested, his eyes were starting to water.

I smiled lightly as I forced myself to look into his dark blue eyes and answered, "Yes. It's more than enough. I just can't fathom why you're still in love with me after causing you pain. I don't think you understand that I've hurt you and even to an extent, tried to kill you." Yusei and I both flinched at the memory.

"I don't care about that. I'll admit it, it borke my heart when I found out that you're a Dark Signer but that made me more determined to bring you back to your senses. I wanted the Kiryu that I love back. I wanted  _you_ back here with me." he said as the tears in his eyes brimmed over. I wiped them away with my index finger and thumb.

"But I've hurt you." I began. Yusei kissed me with sudden fierceness then pulled away just to glare into my butterscotch eyes.

"I don't care." He repeated. "You can hurt me as much as you want. I don't care. If I did, I don't know how else I can stop loving you, Kiryu..."

At that moment, my lips crushed Yusei's and his arms wrapped around my neck at the same time my arms wrapped around his waist. My arms tightened around him then I lifted him off the floor. Yusei giggled into my mouth. I carried him to the bed then threw him down onto it. He sat up only to watch me with interest as I towered over him. At the same time I reached to undo the knot of his robe, Yusei yanked my towel off my waist then tossed it to the side. I quickly undid the knot of his robe then opened it. My eyes widened slightly when I'd noticed that he was completely naked underneath as he shrugged out of it.

I smirked, Yusei blushed as I scanned over his beautiful, naked body with lust-filled eyes then locked onto his erection.

"Hey, where's the lubricant?" I asked as his eyes flickered to the nightstand and his cheeks flushed even more.

"Top drawer." He answered automatically. I got up then went over to open the said drawer and in it was the lubricant. I grabbed it and noticed that the bottle itself was magenta and purple with strawberries on it then popped the lid. I smelled the scent immediately.

"Strawberry lube, Yusei?" I asked, teasingly. He was about to open his mouth to protest then I continued, "You always did like the innocent smells so I guess I don't mind."

Once I returned to him with the bottle in hand, I squeezed a small amount of the clear substance onto my fingers and immediately there was this tingling sensation.

I smirked.  _There's tingling in the lubricant? Oh, I'm going to have so much fun_. I thought to myself as Yusei became slightly impatient. I smiled as I positioned Yusel's legs so they'd be on either side of me then probed his entrance with one finger. Yusei squeaked in response and I bit back a laugh. That was the funniest thing I ever made him do because I've never made him do that before. I quickly regained my composure then inserted another finger and he mewled in pleasure slightly, his body heat radiating against mine. Then I inserted a third finger and he groaned louder this time, his muscles move under my touch as I started moving them inside him, stretching him out gradually.

"Does that feel good?" I murmured in his ear, continuing to thrust my fingers inside him.

"Yes..." Yusei responded, his voice barely above a whisper as I started nipping at his sensitive spot on his neck. "Mmn...Kiryu..." He groaned when I curled my finger at just the right moment when he spasmed and he moaned in ecstasy when my finger hit his prostate. "Haah, Kiryu!  _Please..._ " I could tell he's getting impatient.

My fingers left from inside him then I quickly rubbed the remaining of the slick, tingly substance onto my member. My breathing picked up slightly from the friction but I don't linger since Yusei's too impatient already. I gripped his hips and lifted it up to where his entrance and my lubed up erection were aligned then pushed myself into him slowly, trying not to hurt him. Yusei wrapped his arms around my neck to brace himself. It was inevitable, and of course he winced in pain as his body became rigid. I kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, anywhere until Yusei calmed down. He smiled at me and urged me to move.

I thrusted into him, harder than I intended to, and along with the tingling lube, we screamed in ecstasy simultaneously. That was  _incredible!_  I thought to myself as Yusei let out a shaky laugh. The tingling was almost non-existent now then I moved in him again and it was stronger than before and we moaned again.

"Yusei," I said, my breathing sounding really ragged then leaned in to kiss him. As I had a rhythm going, his nails dug into my back, gripping my skin almost painfully. I pulled back to look into his face which is now drenched in sweat from the heat my body was giving off. His voice was the only thing I heard when I thrusted into his prostate, screaming my name as he spasmed. I was deeply satisfied then that feeling turned to horror when his arms then body became limp under mine.

When I had stopped moving, Yusei's eyes snapped open to glare into mine. He gripped the top of my arms, panting heavily and sounding incoherent as he said, "Don't s-stop. Don't you dare stop, Kiryu."

Yusei's face was completely flushed and covered in sweat as he said, his voice sounding slightly stronger, "Move."

I bring my hand, still tingling with leftover lube, down to his shaft to pump it in time with my thrusts. Each of them hitting Yusei dead on in his prostate as I continued going in faster and harder, our bodies molding into one. The added tingling from the lube to his hot erection sets him off, and soon he climaxes with a long, drawn-out moan, arms wrapped tight around me. I keep thrusting through the amazing buzzing, through his muscles clenching around me as he groaned, until my own orgasm hits me and I fill him with my essence before pulling out, the tingling helping to tug at that last bit of pleasure before I fall onto him. I partially noticed Yusei's cheeks flush even darker when he felt every bit of me emptying inside of him.

His arms wrapped around me until our breathing eventually slowed then I pulled out of Yusei and collected him into my arms.

"Kiryu..." he sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Yusei kissed me gently yet firmly then said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Yusei. You'll always be my Shooting Star." I told him. He smiled at his nickname.

"Kiryu?" He said again.

"What is it, Yusei?" I asked. Yusei kissed me fiercely and then held my face between his hands as he stared into my eyes.

"Don't ever try to leave me again." He finally said.

"I won't. Never again." I kissed him this time, holding him closer to my body. We pulled apart then Yusei rested his spiky head into my neck. His hair is so soft, a little damp from his bath earlier. I rested my head in his hair then closed my eyes, feeling euphoric for the first time in half a year. And it is all because of this beautiful man I'm holding in my arms now.

_I love you my Yusei. My beautiful Shooting Star..._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi~ So this is one of my first fanfictions for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fandom and KiryuxYusei is sort of one of my OTPs. But this is the first fanfiction of them I'm uploading onto here. I did have this longer but I sort of cut it a bit though this is still a bit too long..... Sorry about that... I'm still a bit new at writing porn, well actually writing seriously in general so please bear with me? ^^;
> 
> In all seriousness, I do hope this was okay. ;v; Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> ~Kai


End file.
